FwPCMH25
Hikari no Natsu no Hi Sanae no Omoide is the 25th episode of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart.' Synopsis It's a hot day, and Nagisa together with Honoka do their homework. At least are supposed to do, but it's too hot. Sanae is watering the path to lower the tempearture outside. Meanwhile, Hikari is walking and remembers the previous battle, how Black and White saved the day again. Then a new heartiel appears, but he and Seekun miss each other. When Nagisa and Honoka are back to homework, a guest comes. It was Hikari. She said, that the cafe is closed today, because Akane-san needed to restock. Honoka welcomed her in, with Nagisa saying, that they were about to do a break from homework. Hikari said, that she does her homework systematically, and has already finished today's section. Meanwhile, in the mansion of darkness, they boy wants to go outside, but butler zakenna tried to stop him, saying it's too hot outside. They offer him to play cards, but he said it's not interesting, because they always lose. Butler zakenna B made a card house, but they boy wasn't interested, because he made that before. Zakenna A offered him to show some magic tricks. He was interested for a bit, and zakenna B pretended to get stack of cards out from his mouth, but then he coughed, splitting all the cards out. He offered to spin his head around, and later to take it off, but the boy wasn't interested, so he went away. Viblis was making fortune with cards, and said, that it's a bad omen. Then she took out joker card, and destroyed it, saying it's bad omen too. She was thinking about missing Baldez and now Uraganos was gone too. Later, at Honoka's house, Mepple was riding on Chuutaro's back, and then Sanae brought the girls juice with some sweet bean-paste too. Everyone said, that it's delicious, and Honoka said, that her grandma makes them herself, surprising Nagisa again. Then Hikari heard the wind chime sound, and said, that it's cool inside, even though it's so hot inside. Nagisa was surprised too, because the air conditionier wasn't turned on either. Sanae said, that it's because due to the wisdom of our ancestors. They found the way to cool the temperature by spilling the water on the path, thus lowering the temperature around. Sanae said, that this house is very old - there is space under the floor, lots of trees and the door is sliding, so there are lots of places for the air to flow into. She also said, that there is a saying, that you can also feel breeze when you hear the sound of the wind chimes, and Nagisa confirmed, that she feels cooler when she hears it. Sanae said, that the chime doesn't cools the temperature, but it allerts you when the breeze is blowing, thus making you feel colder. Then Sanae said, that there is even cooler place near here. Honoka said, that it's her grandma's favorite place. They went to a park, which had a lake. They rented boats to swim around. Nagisa was with Honoka, and Sanae offered Hikari to go with her, and she accepted. Hikari was worried, can she row properly, and Sanae said, that they can take it slow. Nagisa and Honoka rushed forward, and Hikari with Sanae stopped and started chatting. Sanae said, that the 3 of them really get along, and Hikari said, that they are always saving her, so she feels the only who can't do anything. Sanae asked, is this what she wasn't able to tell them. She said, that it's written all around her face. Hikari was surprised, but Sanae just said, that she'll be able to tell what people feels after she gets older too. She said, that when they talk, they'll learn to appreciate each other more. Hikari asked, what should she said, and Sanae told her the story about her and her father climbing to Keiyaki tree hill, and when she gained back her courage. She said, that no matter how hard the path looks like, she'll always see a nice view once she gets up there. She said, that she also had moments when she didn't knew what to do, but she never gave up hope, and shouldn't Hikari either. Meanwhile, Nagisa was rowing, and sweating like a pig, so Honoka just said to take it easy like Hikari does. Nagisa wondered, what are they talking about, because she noticed Hikari was feeling down somehow. Honoka noticed it too. She wondered, what is bothering her, and they started rowing again. Suddenly, Mipple felt an evil presence, and Mepple said to get off this lake faster. Suddenly, Sanae fell asleep, and the water became purple - zakenna colored. Then from that water Viblis came. Then she called zakenna, and it opened the lake. Hikari and Sanae fell into that hole. Then Nagisa and Honoka transformed into Pretty Cure. They jumped right into that hole, and zakenna closed it. Hikari and Sanae were inside the zakenna/lake, and Sanae was asleep. Viblis said, that she only brings bad luck to people, and she shouldn't even be alive. Then Hikari got mad and transformed to Luminous. Viblis said, that it doesn't matter what she does, she still has no future, and fired a move at the boat. Luminous took Sanae and they landed on water. the boat was destryed. Hikari said, that she won't give up. She won't lose hope. Viblis didn't cared. She was about to fire a move, but got hitted by Sanae's sun umbrella and a napkin she gave Hikari to sit on. Suddenly, a light came from above, and Black and White came. The 2 of them started attacking Viblis, but she kicked them away. She was certain she'll win, but Luminous said she won't give up. One thing she won't lose is hope. Then Black and White were glad, and summoned the Sparkle Bracelets. They used Marble Screw Max Sparkle, and defeated Viblis, but she got away. Later, Honoka thanked Hikari for protecting her grandma, and Hikari said, that she was just thinking about what she said. Then Sanae woke up and everyone decided to return home. Sanae was splitting the path again, and Honoka was scolding Nagisa, that she hadnt done her homework even one page. She said, that as long as she has hope, her homework will get done somehow, and Honoka said, that it's not exactly that. And everybody started laughing. Then the new Heartiel said, that he likes their possitive attitude, but hope only won't get her homework done. Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes